This invention relates to an improved device for supporting a ladder against a building structure, and more particularly to an improved ladder support which is mounted on the fascia board of a structure to prevent gutter deformation from contact by the ladder.
When a person desires to reach the roof of a house, the usual procedure is to place a ladder in position against the wall or an eave of the roof. If a rain gutter is in place below the eave, the ladder is usually placed against the gutter. Because of the relative weakness of the construction of a gutter, the weight of the ladder and of the person ascending such ladder create a risk of damaging the gutter. Further, because the relatively narrow surfaces of the rails of the ladder rest against the relatively narrow, horizontally extending surface of the outer edge of the gutter, the person ascending the ladder faces the risk of ladder slippage and a consequently serious fall. Accordingly, there exists in the art a need for a gutter guard that is adapted to bear the weight of the ladder and resist slippage and at the same time avoid interference with the intended purpose of the gutter.
A number of devices have been proposed in the prior art for dealing with the above problems. For example, the patents to Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,421, and Kent et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,163, disclose pairs of spaced legs extending outwardly from the fascia board, with crossbars against which the weight of the ladder may rest. However, in such arrangements the guard apparatus occupies a considerably lower portion of the inner channel of the gutter and thus interferes with the free flow of water, leaves and other debris along the interior of the gutter. Other patents which address the above problems in other ways include the patents to Hardin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,261; Morin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,136; D""Amato, U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,418; Wigington, U.S. Pat. No. 4,8813,515; and Samuelson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,098.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gutter guard framework which is attached to the fascia board at a level substantially even with the plane of the upper edge of the gutter, for bearing the load of the ladder and its occupant, without interfering with the normal function of the gutter.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gutter guard framework which utilizes restraining spurs to prevent sideways slippage of the ladder when it is in place.
It is a further object to provide a guard framework which also prevents the ladder from inadvertently falling backwards away from the building while its occupant is in position on the ladder or ascending or descending the roof area.
It is a still further object to provide means for locking the ladder in place, to prevent theft of the ladder in the event the workman finds it necessary to leave the ladder unattended for a period of time.
Another object is to provide ladder locator means for marking the spot or spots which have been designated for safe access to the roof.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent as the specification proceeds.
In accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the foregoing and other objects are achieved by providing a ladder support comprising a frame attached to the building fascia in a longitudinal plane above or substantially even with the plane of the open top of the gutter, said frame having two side legs, and a front leg at the front side of said gutter, for supporting the ladder, each of said side legs having a longitudinal passageway therethrough adapted to receive a screw or spike for fastening said side legs to said fascia board above or substantially even with the open top of said gutter, and each of said side legs having spurs extending beyond the free ends thereof for preventing slippage of said ladder when it is in place against said front leg.
In a specific embodiment, the said spurs have apertures in their free ends for receiving a retention rod for preventing the ladder from falling away from said structure. In a further embodiment, means are provided for storing and locking the retention rod in place until its purpose has been served.
In all embodiments, the members of the guard assembly are positioned at a level above or substantially even with the plane of the top edge of the gutter, so that there is no interference with the free flow of water, leaves and other debris through the channel of the gutter.